A Friend's Company
by Determined Artist
Summary: Yuma wakes one night to find his friend, Astral curled up against wall shaking.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yay back again. If this break continuity in the show(because I have watched about thirty episodes in English sub. and who knows how many in the English dub.) than just treat this as an AU. Sorry about this fic being too short. It's just that I think the pacing is perfect and that add more stuff would just ruin it.

Please do feel free to tell me what mistakes I made in this. I want to improve upon my writing even though this indeed is small it still can be used farther my writing. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

Inside of Yuma's house, Yuma laid in his bed, sleeping the night way until something woke him up, something that sounded that like a gasp. He gotten up in sluggish manner. As white light flickered from outside followed by the sounds of thunder, the teen soon spotted Astral curled up, shaking in a ball against the wall. That's odd? Yuma thought to himself with puzzled look on his face.

Out of the short time the two spend together, Yuma never seen Astral do this. Usually the alien was clam, collected, and reserved, but know, he looked like a scared cat, alone, out in the ice cold rain. "Astral?" the teen called out in soft tone as walked towards his trembling comrade. "Hey, what's wrong?" As Yuma kneeled down to Astral's level, the entity looked at the human for a spilt second before a flash of lighting flashed off and thunder roared, sending Astral back to into the state he was in.

"You're not afraid of the lighting are you?" The being shook his head. His posture loosen up a tad and he answered.

"No.. I mean, I... I 'am not sure."

"Not sure?" Astral sighed.

"The noise, the lights it all seems familiar, yet I cannot remember why." Clash! Another light and noise went off. Just as the entity shook more, Yuma walked over towards his bed. "Yuma-?" Astral called out in almost a panic like state and was about to say more, but the human interrupted him.

"Relax Astral, I 'am not going anywhere." Yuma told him as he picked up a blanket, walked back to the frighten being, and sat down right next to him.

After Yuma place the cloth on himself he said "You know, we better make ourselves comfortable. It looks like this storm will last all night." giving off his typical, yet cheerful smile. The being closed his eyes and small grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Yuma."

"Hey, don't mentioned it buddy." After that Yuma stayed up for awhile before he eventually fell asleep. Despite not needing to sleep, Astral sat where he was. Though he still felt a little shaken by the weather, he didn't felt the need to go back into a ball. The fact that his friend was near was all that he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know the first chapter was supposed to be one-shot, but couldn't of think more to put in and just like the first one I feel it's perfect just the way it is and adding more would only harm it.

Also this another Yuma/Astral fic and it involves a friend's company though reverses the roles, so now Astral helps Yuma. I guess there's not to much to complain?

Thanks to all who favorite this. It's nice to know that one-shot despite being short was liked by you guys. Now that's said and done, let's get to the story?

* * *

Astral floated back against the wall as he think of things to do. Having plenty of time to think after Yuma gotten sick... well that's what humans calls it. That's how Yuma phrased it.

Just then, the spirit heard some odd noises erupted. He peered over to see Yuma, to his knowledge, letting out a few coughs and some sneezes before groaning and going back to what he assumed was asleep.

Astral sigh. Ever since his dueling partner had gotten sick and been forbidden to leave his bed unless it's time to expel energy, it's been boring and worrisome. Worrisome for Yuma's strength might deteriorate more and boring because had nothing to do. Normally, he found ways keeping himself entertained through the nights when the young duel was asleep, but that atlas that got tiresome.

With all the free time, the spirit has done everything and anything he think of that wouldn't make him look stupid and run the risk of humiliation despite only Yuma could see him. The wait was testing his mental endurance well, but he felt as if he was close to reach his maxed.

He once heard that singing was a great way to pass the time. However never sung before nor that he wanted to wake up his ill friend, he needed the rest or so Astral has been told. It looks like he would have to do it quite as to not to disturb Yuma.

He tried to remember if had learned any. Soon one came to him. Astral stated to sing, only just enough that it sounded like mumbling. He believe the song he picked was called _We'll Be There_. A beautiful sounding song about friendship.

It surprised him of how good he sounded. All of the sudden, a shuffling sound popped up. He ceased. The sprit looked too see Yuma moving around from under the blankets.

"Yuma?" Astral called. Questioning whether his friend had been awake this entire time.

The human open his eyelids a bit, looking his the spirit dull eyes, as he spoke in a horsed. "I 'am fine..." He paused to chough a tad. "Astral. Just tried."

"Did I wake you?"

"No... I couldn't get to sleep, but your singing was helping..." After Astral waited until his friend to finish his coughing fit.

"Do wish for me to keep singing?"

"Yeah... if you don't mind." A smile appeared on the entity's face.

"Very well then." He continued from where he left off. After a bit, he heard Yuma's voice again.

"Thanks Astral. Night."

He ceased, glanced over to see closing his eyes, and saying "Night Yuma." before going back.


End file.
